Dreams Aren't Good Enough
by lebunnylub
Summary: Two people in love is a wonderful thing, nothing is stopping them and they are very happy.Then what is the problem?


If anyone who has read "A small light" saw in one my A/N that I was going to make a Yukimura and Sakuno one shot, this is it.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi fell in love with a cute, amazing girl.

Her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, and together the two would go off to amazing places like the ocean and the clear mountain tops to see the stars. They spent a lot of time together, and were always very happy to be near one another. They didn't talk a lot like other couples or display their affection like other couples either. They would hold hands in contentment, and talk about random things that didn't seem out of place.

She was a petite girl with long brown hair in twin braids, and beautiful big brown eyes that showed every emotion like they were windows. If she was happy or sad just a look into her eyes would tell. It wasn't hard for him to trust her, because she was shy and quiet. He had to try to get her to open up to him, but when she did he knew that she was a caring girl full of innocence.

Sakuno-chan, as he calls her is an interesting girl that he didn't know how to approach at first. They bumped into each other after a tennis match, and he decided to take a chance to talk to her. She was shy, but when he started asking things about tennis she perked up, and seemed full of excitement.

Apparently she loved tennis just as much as he did, and even though she wasn't very skillful she tried her hardest.

From then on the two would talk more often, and meet at more places. They grew closer and closer, and it seemed so natural, but he knew it wasn't even close to something natural.

* * *

He woke up early in the morning looking up at his white ceiling in his hospital bed, and turned to the side thinking about the night he had.

"Sakuno-chan." he said in a whisper before getting up out of his bed and going to the restroom.

They have been together for two weeks now, and he was very happy about that. Still, there was that nagging feeling that kept him from feeling truly happy about it. It's not that she was suspicious or anything, he knew everything about her, and never had the feeling she was hiding something from him. Sakuno was very kind to him, and never pressured him or complained. Not only that, she was cute too.

He washed his face, and looked in the mirror deep in thought. He knew that feeling like this about her, in this situation was wrong because she was only in his dreams. That's why he could go to the beach, or the clear mountain tops with her, because in his dreams nothing could stop him from doing so.

* * *

He found it odd, when they met after his tennis match. He won a glorious match, and was able to go home like he always wished he could do when she suddenly bumped into him looking panicked.

He decided to try to help her, but wound up talking to her longer instead. Then he woke up.

All he could think when he opened his eyes was that. "I forgot to ask her name."

The next night they met again, and they talked more and he found out her name. The two were comfortable with each other, and talked about tennis all the time.

* * *

He walked out of the bathroom to the front door to go get his breakfast, but when he opened the door. An older woman with brown hair and a pink sweat suit rushed by looking worried. Her eyes were starting to water, and a doctor to her head in his.

A scene like this was something that shouldn't be seen, but Yukimura couldn't help but watch in dismay. His heart felt sorrow for the woman, and he couldn't turn away now.

"Ryuzaki-san, your granddaughter might only have a few more days." the doctor said in fear.

His eyes widened in surprise at the name, and he grew closer to the two.

"What?! What are you guys doing!? You should be saving her!" she yelled in frustration pushing the doctor out of the way into the girls room. It was placed a few doors down from his, and he went to the front of the door to read the name.

"_Ryuzaki Sakuno."_ it read.

His mouth hung open a bit in shock, and he rushed over to the doctor who was wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Doctor, that girl her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno?" he asked wanting to confirm it.

"Yes, Yukimura-kun. She has been in a coma for two weeks, and her heart beat is fading. It's very sad, because she is such a young and cute girl." The doctor said slightly depressed.

"H-how?" Yukimura asked in a worried tone.

"Well, it seems while she was walking home, she got lost and was beaten by some gangsters. She wasn't fatally wounded just her head was hit pretty hard. People these days are so violent, but they say they were able to catch the suspects." The doctor clarified trying to make the conversation a bit happier.

"Hm? Really? That's interesting." Yukimura said with his small smile, and walked away.

He had a determined look on his face, and went straight to the front desk where they have newspapers. He took one andlooked through it to findsome clue as to who the gangsters were. After a few minutes he found their names and description, but when he looked closer he saw that it read that the boys who committed the crime are coming to apologize in a few days.

He smirked a bit to himself, and went back over to the room Sakuno was sleeping in. He walked in quietly, and noticed that the woman from before had already left. When he saw her sleeping their he was speechless, she was exactlythe same as in his dream maybe even cuter. She had many gifts by her bed side, along with flowers all around the room.

He approached slowly, and looked at her face for a moment making sure it was really her.

"Sakuno-chan?" he asked in a failed response.

He almost chuckled for hoping she would actually awake, like in a fairytale.

He touched her forehead softly, and felt her hair that was soft and smooth. It was better than any dream he has had, but more painful than any other experience. He knew that she was the same person from his dream, that giggled softly, and smiled beautifully in his presence. He wanted ot talk to her like before,and hold her hand like before. Yukimura wanted her to wake up, but she was very still.

He couldn't take to much more of being in that room, and left to be in his own. He walked in and laid on his bed putting his head in his pillow.

"_Don't worry Sakuno-chanI promise to protect you."_ he thought to himself thinking about the pain he will have to inflict in the criminals once he sees them.

Right then the nurse came in offering him some food which he accepted with a smile. The rest of the day went on slowly, and the only thing to keep his mind of Sakuno was his teammates visiting him. He was happy to be with them, and loved all their personalities no matter how strange. He would want Sakuno to meet them too.

That night he had one thing in mind when he thought about what he was going to talk to her about. He had to make her realize that she is just part of his dreams, and had to go back to her body.

* * *

"S-Seiichi-kun!" a sweet voice rang.

He turned to see Sakuno running towards him with a smile on her face.

When she got close he gave her a pat on the head, and took her hand leading her to a park bench.

"Sakuno-chan, It is important that I tell you that this is all a dream." he said bluntly.

"Eh?" she looked surprised for a moment then looked at the ground.

"This isn't the real world, and you need to go back to your body." he said.

"I know, I knew for a long time now that all this wasn't real." she said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

She looked up at him with an apologetic face. "I realized that this was all a part of your dream, but I was so happy I didn't s-see the harm in staying a bit longer. The w-world has so many scary things, I don't want to go back." she said clenching her fists.

"Please, don't say such nonsense, do you know how many people you are hurting?" he asked coldly showing his serious side.

She looked away from him, but he forced her to look at him. Holding her face in his hands, he brought her closer to him.

"I'm not just talking about you Grandmother, and friends." he said.

She was blushing deeply, and she was staring right into his eyes.

"I too, want you to come back to the real world, so we can meet in reality. Then you wont have to be scared." he said calmly.

"How can we meet?" she asked in surprise.

"I've already seen you before. You're in the same hospital i'm in, and you have been in a coma for a few weeks." He let her go, and she stared at him.

"R-really? Then will I be able to see you?" she asked.

"If you try to go back to your body, I will be there to welcome you back." he said pushing her bangs to the side, and getting centimeters away from kissing her cheek.

* * *

He awoke a bit startled, but cleared his thoughts and looked at the clock that read 7:15 am. He jumped out of bed and ran to her room pushing the door open to see Sakuno still sleeping, and her grandmother by her side.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" she asked clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Ah, sorry, but I am here to see Sakuno-chan. I'm a friend of hers." he said hoping it was a good enough excuse.

She seemed not be in the mood to argue, and he pulled a chair close to Sakuno.

It grew silent for a moment.

"She's probably not going to wake up." she said to him slightly depressed.

He looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"I believe that she can and will wake up soon." he said back to her.

The grandma was about to argue back on such a childish way of thinking when the movement in the bed caught her attention.

Her granddaughter moved her head side to side, and slowly opened her eyes to the world once again. She looked to her grandmother who was in shock, and then to Yukimura. She sat up quickly, and the two seemed to be staring at one another. Sakuno blushed, and looked at her hands.

"Seiichi-kun." she said softly, and he gave her a nod.

* * *

From then on the two were always together and Sakuno planned to go to the same high school Yukimura was going too. She was accepted by the tennis regulars of Rikkai dai quickly, and was good friends with Bunta, Jackal, and Kirihara. The Seigaku regulars approved of her relationship also, and were very supportive of it.

Sakuno and Yukimura were a happy couple just like in the dreams, but this time both knew it was the real thing.

One day they were walking home from school when a newspaper clipping seemed to have fallen out of Yukimura's pocket.

"Ah, Seiichi-kunyou dropped something." she said picking it up, and she looked at it.

It read:

**"Gangsters found Beaten."**

"A few days after the release of Ryuzaki Sakuno, the alleged criminals were found beaten by the street tennis courts one Friday after noon. It appeared they were hit with tennis balls, and there has been no confirmation on the who was culprit of this act. Investigaters have been looking into the matter, but no evidence of physical attack was found."

She looked stunned and heard him chuckle slightly, and take her hand. He put his finger to her lips, and gave her a charming smile.

"Don't tell." he said.

* * *

Here is a one-shot for Yukimura and Sakuno. I felt a little odd, but hopefully I will get better at writing this couple.

Thank you for reading.

I feel that if I had stretched it out into a few chapters it would have been better, but I wanted to just do a one shot.


End file.
